Carter Ashton
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | draft = 29th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Tampa Bay Lightning | career_start = 2009 }} Carter Ashton (born on April 1, 1991) is a Canadian ice hockey player currently playing for the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted 29th overall by the Tampa Bay Lightning during the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Junior Playing Career Carter was drafted by the Lethbridge Hurricanes in the first round, seventh overall in the 2006 WHL Bantam Draft. He appeared in two games with the Hurricanes in the 2006-07 season, earning no points. His rookie season in the WHL took place 2007-08. He only played 40 games, missing significant time due to injury. During the WHL playoffs that season, he helped the Hurricanes reach the finals of the WHL playoffs. Carter had a breakout season in 2008-09 as he appeared in 70 games with the Hurricanes, scoring a team high 30 goals while adding 20 assists for 50 points, which was the fourth highest total on the club. In the post-season, he appeared in 11 games, earning three points. During the 2008-09 season, Carter played for Team Cherry in the CHL Top Prospects Game. After the season, he was selected 29th overall by the Tampa Bay Lightning in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Carter attended training camp with the Lightning and on October 2, 2009, the team signed him to an entry level contract. Carter began the 2009-10 season with the Hurricanes, and after recording 13 goals and 26 points in 28 games, the Hurricanes traded him to the Regina Pats. While with Regina, he had 11 goals and 25 points in 37 games as the Pats failed to qualify for the playoffs. On December 10, 2010, he was traded to the Tri-City Americans. NHL Career On February 27, 2012, Carter was traded from the Tampa Bay Lightning to the Toronto Maple Leafs for Keith Aulie. On March 7, 2012 (ten days later into the 2011–12 season), he made his debut with the Maple Leafs and played in his first NHL game in a 3-2 loss to the Pittsburgh Penguins. On November 6, 2014, Carter was suspended 20 games without pay for violating the terms of the NHL/NHLPA Performance Enhancing Substances Program. He claimed to have unknowingly ingested a banned substance while using an un-prescribed inhaler for exercise-induced asthma. The suspension came with a mandatory referral to the NHL/NHLPA Program for Substance Abuse and Behavioral Health for evaluation and possible treatment. International Play Canada}} Carter played for Team Saskatchewan at the 2007 Canada Winter Games which were held in Whitehorse, YK. He also played for Team West at the 2007 World U-17 Hockey Challenge where he served as an alternate captain on the team that won the bronze medal. After his rookie season in the WHL, he played for Team Canada at the 2008 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament helping the team to a gold medal. He finished the tournament with 1 goal and 2 assists in four games, including a goal in the gold medal win against Russia. Carter played for Team Canada at the 2011 World Juniors held in Buffalo, New York. He finished with a goal and 2 assists. Team Canada won the silver medal. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Statistics Awards & Achievements *Invited to take part in Canada’s 2011 National Junior Team selection camp *Named Reebok/ AHL player of the week for October 2–9, 2011 *Named Reebok/AHL rookie of the month for November 2011 Personal Life Carter was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, but he grew up in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. His father, Brent Ashton played in 998 NHL games in a career that spanned from 1979–1993. Brent was also the player traded most in NHL history until record was tied by Mike Sillinger. Carter was born in Winnipeg during his father's stint with the Winnipeg Jets. Carter is close friends with fellow WHLers Brayden Schenn, Jared Cowen and Jimmy Bubnick from their minor hockey days in Saskatoon. Category:1991 births Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning draft picks Category:Toronto Marlies players